mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffons/Gallery
Season two Read It and Weep Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash reading a Daring Do book S2E18.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The library S3E1.png|Griffon statues Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Games Ponies Play Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Season four Rainbow Falls Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png|Looks like the Equestria Games are open to non-ponies. Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Trade Ya! Distance view of the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png Shining Armor "two minutes!" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Griffons hoarding money S5E8.png King Grover presents the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Grover with the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png|King Grover Griffons flying with the Griffonstone castle in the background S5E8.png Griffons on the ground of Griffonstone S5E8.png Griffonstone a 'total dump' S5E8.png Griffon on a branch S5E8.png Branch breaks S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow walking in Griffonstone S5E8.png Pinkie trying to get the attention of a griffon S5E8.png Pinkie "This is Griffonstone, right?" S5E8.png Griffon moves Pinkie to another spot S5E8.png King Guto, the guards, and the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Guto S5E8.png|King Guto Arimaspi looking at King Guto S5E8.png Arimaspi smashes the window S5E8.png Guards dodging Arimaspi's fist S5E8.png Guards trying to fight Arimaspi S5E8.png Arimaspi attacks the guards S5E8.png Guards on the floor S5E8.png Arimaspi sees the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png The guards prevent Arimaspi from escaping S5E8.png Lightning strikes the bridge S5E8.png King Guto without the Idol of Boreas.png Door falls down S5E8.png Rainbow tells the shopkeeper what she wants S5E8.png Shopkeeper "And I'll need some bits" S5E8.png Pinkie hopping towards Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie at the ruins of the library S5E8.png Pinkie sees the statue of King Grover S5E8.png Pinkie "It's sad what happened to your town, King" S5E8.png Pinkie removes the book off of the King Grover statue's face S5E8.png Pinkie "This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold" S5E8.png Pinkie being a ventriloquist S5E8.png Pinkie "you old charmer!" S5E8.png Statue King Grover's lower beak falls off S5E8.png Two griffons acidentally hit each other S5E8.png Two griffons walking away from each other S5E8.png A sign not allowing singing S5E8.png Rainbow with the shopkeeper S5E8.png Rainbow asks shopkeeper to tighten the strap on her helmet S5E8.png Shopkeeper demands bits S5E8.png Rainbow asks how deep the Abysmal Abyss is S5E8.png Shopkeeper "How deep are your pockets" S5E8.png RD "Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits" S5E8.png Shopkeeper demands bits from Rainbow S5E8.png Rainbow "No wonder Gilda's such a delight" S5E8.png Greta gets accidentally hit by another griffon S5E8.png Greta walking unhappily S5E8.png Rainbow and the shopkeeper looks down into the abyss S5E8.png Rainbow flies down to the abyss S5E8.png Rainbow gets blown up by the abyss's wind S5E8.png Rainbow back on the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow "totally got my answer there" S5E8.png Shopkeeper holding a rope S5E8.png Rainbow 'Throw me another rope!' S5E8.png Shopkeeper asks Rainbow for bits S5E8.png Shopkeeper shrugs S5E8.png Gilda apologizes to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I was trying to tell you!" S5E8.png Gilda "nothing's better than gold to a griffon" S5E8.png Pinkie holding Gilda uncomfortably close S5E8.png Pinkie "learn to care about each other again" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "what can I say?" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie encourages Gilda to make a friend S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie encouraging Gilda S5E8.png Rainbow observes Gilda and Greta S5E8.png Greta refuses Gilda's offering S5E8.png Gilda offering Greta a scone S5E8.png Gilda and Greta sharing griffon scones S5E8.png Twinkle in King Grover's statue's eye S5E8.png|Either the spirit of Grover is pleased or somebody hid a bit in there. Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Summit delegates mingling S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight addressing the crowd S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike helping the Griffonstone delegate S5E10.png Spike solves Griffonstone delegate's problem S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Griffonstone delegate places a jewel S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Scare Master Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Season six Stranger Than Fan Fiction Temple chamber with seven doors S6E13.png|Seems griffons and Pegasi weren't always on the best of terms. Daring Do "one of them leads to the treasure" S6E13.png Quibble "classic 'Pony and the Tiger' bit" S6E13.png Rainbow "let Daring Do figure it out" S6E13.png Quibble Pants standing aside for Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do studying the door S6E13.png Daring Do approaches another door S6E13.png Daring Do glares at Quibble Pants again S6E13.png Daring Do asking for Quibble Pants' advice S6E13.png Quibble Pants "finally" S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to second door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to third door S6E13.png Quibble Pants points to fourth door S6E13.png Daring Do approaches the Alicorn door S6E13.png Alicorn door opens before Daring Do S6E13.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Full view of Griffonstone S6E19.png Griffons arguing in the Griffonstone sky S6E19.png Gabby perched atop a Griffonstone cottage S6E19.png Gabby delivering mail to a griffon S6E19.png Male griffon snatching his mail from Gabby S6E19.png Female griffon snatches her mail from Gabby S6E19.png Gabby delivering more mail S6E19.png Elderly griffon trying to cross the street S6E19.png Gabby helps elderly griffon cross the street S6E19.png|We have found the griffon version of Granny Smith. Elderly griffon shaking her cane at Gabby S6E19.png Elderly griffon angrily chases Gabby off S6E19.png Season seven Secrets and Pies Fantasy Ponyville with storm clouds in the sky S7E23.png Uncommon Bond Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png Season eight A Matter of Principals Gallus' shield points to portrait of King Grover S8E15.png Gallus bumps into King Grover's portrait S8E15.png King Grover's portrait closes by itself S8E15.png King Grover's portrait comes to life S8E15.png Gallus and Silverstream impressed by living art S8E15.png Grover's portrait menaces Gallus and Silverstream S8E15.png Ocellus and Smolder watch other students get haunted S8E15.png The Hearth's Warming Club Gilda bringing food to the table S8E16.png Grampa Gruff gets grumpy at Gabby S8E16.png Gilda glaring at Grampa Gruff S8E16.png Griffons bitterly gathered at the table S8E16.png Griffons start to eat Gilda's food S8E16.png Gallus looks at griffons through the window S8E16.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Cozy swarmed by dragons, griffons, and Hippogriffs S9E25.png Griffon sticks her tongue out at Cozy Glow S9E25.png Gallus addressing the griffons S9E25.png The Last Problem Creatures around statue of the Mane Six S9E26.png Creatures flying to the coronation S9E26.png Creatures gathered outside Canterlot Castle S9E26.png Lots of side characters watch the ceremony S9E26.png Lots of side characters gasping in horror S9E26.png Counselor Trixie with young griffon student S9E26.png Older Crusaders welcome a griffon to class S9E26.png Friendship teacher Scootaloo at her desk S9E26.png Griselda the griffon in Scootaloo's class S9E26.png Young griffon in Scootaloo's class S9E26.png Luster Dawn trotting down the hill S9E26.png Luster waves goodbye to the Mane Six S9E26.png Luster Dawn leaving with her friends S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 61 cover A.jpg Comic issue 61 cover A textless.png Comic issue 61 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 61 credits page.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic issue 62 cover B.jpg Comic issue 62 cover B textless.jpg Comic issue 62 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 62 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 62 page 1.jpg Comic issue 62 page 2.jpg Comic issue 62 page 3.jpg Comic issue 62 page 4.jpg Comic issue 62 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 1 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 24 credits page.png Friends Forever issue 24 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 page 2.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Games poster.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png All Dem Ponies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Griffons promo image MLP mobile game.png